Faithful
by maybe another time
Summary: An elfmaiden's struggle with her feelings for a certain marchwarden.
1. Prologue: Home Again

Faithful

**By:** jadoredancingintherain

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of J.R.R Tolkien's works. Nor will I ever claim to.

**Author's Note: **Hey! It's jadoredancingintherain. I just watched the Two Towers (again) and I was kind of inspired, I guess, this plot has been mulling around in my brain for quite some time. No, I have not read the books, this will be based mostly on the movie. Sorry!!! The next paycheck I get, I am going straight to the bookstore and purchasing myself a copy of _The Lord of the Rings_. Alrighty? I hope you like it!! I have all the chapters planned out, there is a plot, I promise!! Heheheh. Okay, well, enjoy! Please review! Flames are just mean ;( -jadoredancingintherain

Prologue – Home Again

---

The frail-looking elf-maiden grunted with the effort of picking up the large, metal basin filled with water from the stream. She blew her platinum-blonde locks out of her bright blue eyes and readjusted the basin against her waist. Doing so, she clumsily spilt some on herself. The elf-maiden groaned as the cold water seeped into her clothes, and she hurried down the worn path towards Rivendell. She smiled as a few elf-maidens passed her. Feeling a shiver down her spine as the cold cloth touched her skin, the elf-maiden quickly opened the door and set the basin on the table.

"Thank you, Mallwen" a kindly voice called from the bed. Mallwen, our elf-maiden, curtseyed to her mistress. Mallwen quickly grabbed a pitcher form the side of the room and filled it with water from the basin. She scurried outside and poured the water on the flowerbeds outside her mistress's room. Mallwen touched the flowers briefly, smiling as she imagined the flowers drawing in the nutrients and water from the soil. She recollected herself and pulled her away from her thoughts. She still had a lot of work to do.

As she ran down the pathway, she undid her hair from its ponytail and let her waist-length hair blow in the breeze as she rushed to her room. There, her roommate, Sindenis, was waiting for her with a brush and ties. Quickly, Mallwen ran her fingers through Sindenis's hair, expertly weaving into an intricate pattern of braids. Then, she turned and waited patiently for Sindenis to do her hair. Giggling, the two girls changed from their plain frocks to slightly more elaborate dresses, tying sashes around their slender waists and slipping on silken shoes. They practiced curtseying to each other, and shaking with silent laughter, ran down to the dining hall, grasping onto each other's hands.

The stiff head of waiters frowned at them over his glasses as they dropped another curtsey to him. "Sindenis, you will wait on Elladon this evening" Sindenis gave Mallwen an excited glance as she daintily walked over to wait on the handsome elf-prince.

The waiter's long finger traced over his parchment. "Mallwen…wait on Arwen for now" Mallwen felt her hands clam up with fear. Nervously, she approached the elven beauty and curtseyed gracefully. Arwen smiled at her, and continued her discussion with the elf-lady next to her. Mallwen stepped back, and drifted away into her own thoughts.

-+-

Mallwen Fefalas was a serving-maiden of Imaldris. Originally from Lothlorien, she had been sent to Rivendell by her father. Good-natured, but with a feisty attitude. Mallwen was no different from her fellow sisters and brothers. Nothing unique set her apart. She was just an ordinary elf-maiden, far from her home, surrounded by so many people, yet so alone.

Mallwen lay on her bed, on top of cold sheets, contemplative of her future. Her father had sent her away for an indefinite period of time; perhaps he would send for her soon? As much as she loved Rivendell and its people, she longed for her home, the woods of Lothlorien. Homesickness had driven her to lose weight, smile less, and caused her eyes to lose their luster. She often walked around in a daze, and rarely ever discussed her own feelings. How could she, when her feelings were so ungrateful? Lord Elrond did not have to take her in. They should have kicked her out after her first blunder, when she had spilled water all over her mistress's paintings. Instead, they had patiently taught her how to carry the water so it wasn't so burdensome.

Mallwen turned onto her side, gripping her pillow tightly and staring into the darkness. From her left, she heard the soft breathing of Sindenis, deep in sleep. She sighed and brushed away a tear from her face. She curled up into a tight ball and willed herself to sleep.

-+-

"Mallwen, Elrond calls for thee" Sindenis's voice could not conceal the worry in her eyes. Mallwen smiled at her friend and wished she could say something to comfort her friend, but she found no words. For she had asked Elrond for a meeting, to discuss returning home. She touched her friend's cheek briefly; then, fearing that she would make a scene, Mallwen gathered up her skirts and trudged down to Elrond's hall.

"My lord?" Mallwen quietly peeked through the oaken door. "Sindenis says you called for me"

Elrond put away his parchment, and the serious line on his brow disappeared as his face warmed into a smile. "Mallwen. Sit, please, dear _elleth_" Mallwen obeyed, and perched herself on the edge of a long, red satin couch. Mallwen kept her eyes fixated on her nails, as her stomach tightened with nervousness.

"Mallwen" Elrond's kind voice tempted Mallwen into raising her head and meeting his eyes. But, fearing she would cry if she did, Mallwen kept her head bent. "Mallwen" Elrond's voice, now firm, seemed to force Mallwen's head up and meet his dark eyes.

"A reliable source has told me you no longer wish to serve here" Mallwen's eyes instantly fell from his gaze. She felt her lower lip tremble as she slowly nodded her head in agreement. "Well, Mallwen, it sorrows me greatly" Elrond stood from his chair and stared out the window. After a long and almost unbearable silence, Elrond spoke once more. "Well, so it shall be"

"My lord?" Mallwen's voice quivered with hope and surprise.

"Pack tonight. You shall set out for Lorien on the morrow" Elrond quickly sat down and picked up his parchment again.

"Th-thank you, my lord" Mallwen quickly dipped into a curtsey and rushed out of the hall back to her room to pack.

---


	2. Chapter 1: First Meetings

Faithful

**By:** jadoredancingintherain

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of J.R.R Tolkien's works. Nor will I ever claim to.

**Author's Note: **_.And.Embers.Rise._ – Thank you for your review!! And I am sorry for my ignorance of elves 0 It is duly noted. I will keep your advice in mind! I hope you enjoy this chapter:D -jadoredancingintherain

Chapter One – First Meetings

---

Mallwen was quickly enveloped into a hug by Sindenis. They pulled apart, teary-eyed, and Sindenis sniffled audibly. "Why are you leaving?" She inquired again, and Mallwen felt her heart break for her friend, who would, undoubtedly, be very lonely after Mallwen's departure.

"Sindenis, I must leave. I am not at peace here as I am at Lorien" Mallwen tucked Sindenis's hair behind her ears. "Perhaps I shall visit one day, or you shall come and visit me in Lorien"

Sindenis's eyes brightened at the idea. She smiled wistfully and clasped Mallwen's hand. "Good leave, dear friend"

And with that, Mallwen jumped on her horse, and without looking back, slowly left her home of Rivendell and made her way to Lothlorien.

-+-

Seeing the familiar towers in the woods made Mallwen's throat tighten and her eyes glisten with tears. Wiping away a tear from her lashes, she smiled at her guard as they proceeded into the heart of Lothlorien. She gracefully dropped herself onto the firm ground, and curtseyed to Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel. "_Mae govannen_. Well met, my lady and lord" she breathed quietly, keeping her eyes on the ground.

"_Mae govannen_, Mallwen Fefalas" Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel replied. "Your old room is waiting for you" Mallwen curtseyed again and picked up her bags with a small grunt of effort.

"Wait!" Celeborn's voice rang clear in the frosty air. "First you must meet thy guardian"

_Guardian?_ Mallwen felt a twinge of anger and disbelief. Why did she, an _elleth_ trained in archery and sword-fighting, need a guardian? Not one to initiate a conflict, however, Mallwen merely smiled and turned.

In front of her was a tall, handsome elf with a polite smile on his face. His eyes were dark gray, his hair shimmering golden in the sunlight. Mallwen managed to keep her face stony-cold, but she felt her hands clam up and Mallwen knew that a clumsy moment was coming her way. In an effort to rescue herself from potential humiliation, she curtseyed to him and kept her eyes shyly cast on the ground. "_Mae govannen,_ my lord" she breathed into the air.

"Well met, lady Mallwen. I am Haldir, a marchwarden of Lorien" Haldir bowed his head and picked up her bag. "Shall we proceed to your room, my lady?"

Mallwen merely nodded, unable to form words.

-+-

"So, Haldir, marchwarden of Lothlorien" Mallwen suddenly turned on their path, and stopped Haldir in his tracks. Mistrust was evident in Mallwen's eyes as she gave Haldir a once-over. Handsome face, well-built, tenor voice, perfectly groomed—something was fishy about it all. She circled him, and saw his scabbard, bow, and quiver strapped to his back. "_Why_ exactly are you my guard?"

Haldir's eyes followed Mallwen. Amusement danced in his eyes. "Your father has instructed me to care for you"

"I am no damsel in distress, my lord" Mallwen's voice quipped, cutting off Haldir's thoughts. She stopped pacing and tapped his shoulder to make him turn. "When my father had sent me away to Imaldris, I was taught the art of sword and bow" She crossed her arms defensively, and eyed Haldir's own weapons with envy.

Haldir's eyes flickered from his sword to Mallwen. "So then, my job should be easy, no?" Haldir's tone made Mallwen bristle. He was so cold, so distant, so…_polite_, when her words should have made him angry. Her eyes flashed with irritation and she stormed past Haldir.

"Come, _my lord_, I will show you my room, and perhaps you can meet me down at the archery range, if you are not too tired, that is" Mallwen called over her shoulder, and fled up the stairs.

-+-

Running a hand along her smooth, white-wood longbow, Mallwen smiled as she felt the familiar grip, worn down by ceaseless practice over centuries. She pulled the string taught, and nodded in satisfaction as it resonated with a musical _twang_. Tying her hair back into a ponytail, Mallwen notched an arrow onto her bow and aimed at the target. She released the tension, and felt her wrist twitch with the pressure. The arrow curved in the air and landed with an unsatisfying _thud_ in the ground. Mallwen cursed herself for her carelessness and started to cross the range, when the icy cold sensation of a sword against her arm stopped her in her tracks.

"First rule, my lady: never leave yourself unguarded" Mallwen rolled her azure orbs when she heard Haldir's deep, steady voice. She pulled away from his sword's touch and rubbed her arm where steel had left a lingering sensation on her skin.

"I thank thee for that obvious tip, my lord" Mallwen snapped, her bitter words hanging, tense, in the air. Haldir's smile faded from his lips and he plucked Mallwen's arrow from the ground.

"Try to steady your wrist before you let the string fly, lady" Haldir held Mallwen's arms in his and tightened his grip on her wrist. "I see you are flicking it downwards, and that is causing your arrow to fly astray"

Mallwen pulled away from him, her cheeks pink with embarrassment. Never had a man come so near to her! She squared her feet and looked straight ahead once more. "I can do this by myself, lord Haldir" she quipped, and redrew the arrow.

Haldir smiled as he watched the arrow fly, this time way over the target. Mallwen's eyes widened with surprise and humiliation, and she swallowed her pride. "Perhaps…I do require some tutoring concerning the bow and arrow"

Haldir patted her back gently, comfortingly, in a way that made Mallwen feel very special and loved. "Do not fret, my lady, you shall learn all things in due course"

Mallwen smiled at him, briefly. Such a patient elf! She curtseyed to him and left without another word. Before he could change her mind about him.

-+-

Mallwen sat on a stone bench, contemplating the events of the day, when a soft petal brushed her cheek. Mallwen jumped and quickly drew her dagger, and relaxed when she saw the familiar gray eyes staring into her own orbs. She smiled and curtseyed to him and accepted the flower he held out graciously. Haldir blinked with surprise. In front of him was a completely different maiden from the lady at the archery range. How quickly she changed! Nursing this thought in his head, Haldir sat next to her, and inhaled the crisp autumn air and smiled.

"Lorien is always so beautiful around this time of year, isn't it, my lady?" His voice, so steady, did not disturb Mallwen's peace as she thought it would, but rather, soothed her senses and lowered her guard. Mallwen gazed up into the sky, watching the winking stars and forgot her initial dislike of Haldir.

"Lorien is beautiful no matter what time of year it is, my good lord" Mallwen glanced at Haldir. Haldir's eyes were fixed on the moon. Its round, pale shape was reflected in his eyes, and Mallwen's breath caught in her throat at the sight of such a handsome elf, lost in his own world with nature.

"Tell me, Haldir, do you enjoy being a marchwarden?"

"I love it more than anything else in the world, lady" Haldir smiled at Mallwen before plucking a flower and picking its leaves off, letting them twirl to the ground, a graceful danse macabre that held Mallwen's attention in its grasp. "I love knowing that Lorien's borders are soundly protected and that I can do something to help guard it. I can't believe that I was given such a grand honor, to protect my beloved land and ensure peace and security to its people"

Mallwen smiled. _How strange,_ she thought, _that I hated a man who was so much like me._ Feeling a chill rise in the air, she involuntarily scooted closer to Haldir. Haldir, surprised, took off his cloak and wrapped it around her shoulders. Mallwen took in the scent of oak and air, and smiled.

"You should not be out at such an hour, my lady" Haldir stood, offering Mallwen a hand up. "It's rather cold tonight" Haldir's eyes flickered in the darkness and Mallwen's heart skipped a beat. She took his hand and felt a jolt of electricity run up her fingers and down to the very edges of her toes. He led her to her room, and he stood at the doorway, since it is improper for a male to enter a female's room. Mallwen leaned on the doorframe, smiling at Haldir. _How strange, that he could change my entire opinion of him in one night_, Mallwen mused to herself.

Haldir brushed a strand of hair away from her face. "Good night, lady" He breathed softly, his thin lips curling into a smile. "May the moon bless your musings" He held fast to her hand, and Mallwen felt him give her hand a gentle squeeze. Such a handsome man, with such a caring nature; Mallwen did not dare to blink, lest she lose such a perfect image.

And so the elf left the _elleth_, content, confused, but sure of one thing: that she was utterly, completely, and hopeless in love.

---


	3. Chapter 2: Heartbreak and Goodbyes

Faithful

**By:** jadoredancingintherain

**Disclaimer:** I do not own J.R.R. Tolkien's work. Nor will I ever claim to.

Chapter Two – Heartbreak and Goodbyes

---

Several months had passed since Mallwen had fallen in love with Haldir. Haldir, ever polite and dignified, had rarely shown any emotion while teaching Mallwen. Mallwen, ever clumsy around her heart's desire, often floundered in the simplest of tasks, including stringing a bow and sharpening a blade (there was a nasty cut in store for Haldir during this lesson; but, being the chivalrous elf he was, he readily forgave her and moved on from the incident, though he never let her use a sharpening stone again). Mallwen, hopelessly infatuated, would often wander about starry-eyed and singing silly songs under her breath. The color had returned to her cheeks, and the light in her eyes danced with their usual luster once more. Lorien had done wonders for her soul.

"Haldir!" she called, spying his perfect head in the distance. He looked up at the sound of his name, and smiled politely when he saw who it was. He bowed his head, and Mallwen quickly curtseyed. "Haldir" she exclaimed, breathless, her eyes bright and her cheeks rosy, "Haldir, I need to talk to you"

Haldir's smile became strained and his eyes darkened slightly. Mallwen noted this and stopped tugging on his arm. "Haldir?" she whispered softly, wondering what had gone wrong.

Haldir nodded to his fellow marchwardens, rolled up the parchment quickly, before Mallwen could see what it was, and pulled Mallwen over to the side. "What is it, my lady?" His soft tenor whispered in her ear, and Mallwen saw him stealing glances at the elves he had been discussing something with.

Feeling like an intruder, Mallwen became very shy. "Well, um, it's nothing… Nothing of importance" Mallwen stammered, wringing her hands. She kept her eyes on the ground, and her voice died away in her throat. Birds chirped gaily around them, a butterfly's wings beat the air around her, the sun warmed her golden locks, but Mallwen was numb to the pleasantries of the forest.

Haldir's eyes searched her face. "Madam, is there something that ails you?" Mallwen looked up sharply, but had trouble keeping eye contact with him. She stammered nonsense, then shook her head, fighting back tears. What a fool she was, interrupting his meeting! And all for naught! _He must think me as a spoiled child_, Mallwen scolded herself bitterly.

Haldir's hand reached out to touch her arm. She recoiled from his touch, curtseyed, and fled, allowing one fat salt tear to drop from her eyes.

-+-

Mallwen sat on the bench, picking petals from a white flower she did not know the name of. She let one tear fall with each one.

_He loves me…_

_He loves me not._

_He loves me…_

_He loves me not._

_He loves me…_

Pulling off the last petal, Mallwen felt her heart break as she whispered, "He loves me not" under her breath. She dropped the stem on the ground, and felt very small and lonely.

_How could he love you, you fool?_ Mallwen berated herself, feeling very angry and frustrated with herself. _You are his ward; nothing more, nothing less. It is his duty to protect you. He does not do it out of love. What a foolish maiden you are! You saw it in his eyes today, and finally this time you caught on! Congratulations, O Oblivious One. At least you know now. At least now, you won't get hurt_.

Although in Mallwen's heart, a tiny voice said timidly, "I can't help but love him, all the same"

She rested her head on her knees and sat there, curled in a ball, until a twig breaking behind her broke her reverie.

She jumped and instantly drew her dagger. Fearfully turning, her muscles relaxed when she saw Haldir. Then, realizing that it was Haldir, she dropped the dagger on the cobbled ground. The blade made a sharp ringing noise that made Mallwen wince. Her muscles once again tightened and she crossed her arms, a feeble way of protection against him. She stepped back as he drew closer, and focused on the starry sky.

"My lady…" Haldir's voice was steady, unshaken. Mallwen's lower lip quivered, and she sensed something terrible was going to pour out from his beautiful lips.

"Today, you saw me discussing things with the other marchwardens…"

"Yes" Mallwen breathed, goosebumps rising on her skin as Haldir stepped closer. Her eyes were focused on him now, watching his mouth form words she desperately did not want to hear.

"Well, the orc raids have increased in the north… that is my territory, as you well know…" Haldir paused, waiting for Mallwen's input. When Mallwen did not make a noise, he cleared his throat and continued, pacing around the shaking elf-maiden.

"I was discussing this with Lord Celeborn, and we've all agreed…"

"No, Haldir, don't, please don't say it…" Mallwen whispered, the icy grip of fear clawing her heart. She stood, shaking, in the balmy summer wind, feeling very cold and lonely.

"Mallwen" Haldir's voice prompted Mallwen to look up. Tears filled her eyes and she dug her nails into her skin to keep them from falling. Drat her wild emotions! "I have to leave. I'm sorry—" Haldir began, but Mallwen's dam broke, and the river of tears began to overflow from her face, _drip…drip…drip_ onto her arms and quivering chin.

"Mallwen" This time, Mallwen could not bring herself to look at her guardian, her love. She wiped her tears on her sleeve and sniffled, and blinked the rest of the tears away. Willing herself to be strong, Mallwen managed to put on a smile, albeit a very fake smile, and blinked at Haldir serenely. _As long as I don't have to talk_, she told herself, _I will be fine_.

Haldir touched her arm, and Mallwen pulled away. Curtseying, she fled to her room, where the river of tears flowed, unobstructed by her desire to show strength.

-+-

"Lady, Haldir is leaving, and he requests to see you" Arphendess's head peeked from the doorframe. Mallwen nodded, smiled at Arphendess, and gathered up her skirts. Heading down the stairs slowly, one by one, she ignored the whispers and the comments.

"Some say she actually threw a fit because he was leaving"

"My, my! Such temper. It isn't even a big deal; he's just going on a routine march to the north. It's where he belongs, anyway, guarding his homeland"

"I bet she threw a real scene. I pity poor Haldir; one wonders what he goes through, having to care for such a strange lady"

"Can't she control her emotions?"

"If I was Haldir, I would be glad to get away from such an _elleth_. Aren't they supposed to be kind, fair, and graceful? Tch! Perhaps she is the exception to the rule, eh?"

Mallwen kept her head high and squared her shoulders. She saw the guards, all lined, equal distance apart, and searched the group for the marchwarden. Haldir's unmistakable voice whispered in her ear. "I shall be back before long, my lady"

And thus he, Haldir, Marchwarden of Lothlorien, left her, Mallwen Fefalas of Lothlorien, on the path towards the northern border, teary-eyed and heartbroken.

---


	4. Chapter 3: Strangers

Faithful

**By:** jadoredancingintherain

**Disclaimer:** I don't own J.R.R. Tolkien's work. Nor will I ever claim to.

**Author's Note:** Okay, here are two things that will really bother some people, and I feel like I will have to apologize in advance.

I _know_ Legolas is supposed to be chaste, but it doesn't work for my story, therefore, he is free to do whatever he wants. I am SORRY for the OOCness, but…yeah. Well. Sorry. Haha.

I _know_ Haldir isn't supposed to die in the battle of Helm's Deep and such, and maybe it'll work better for my story, or maybe I won't have him die. It's all up to me, isn't it? Bahahaha. Well, I'm sorry if my ending will offend you, I mean no offense to anybody.

I also _know_ Haldir isn't supposed to be at Helm's Deep at all, but hey, I need it in my story, so there. I know that is a poopy excuse, please forgive me. Please review! Constructive criticism is always loved and appreciated:D

Also, thank you to everyone who has read my story and added it to their Favorites/Alerts! It means a lot! 3 Sorry for the long wait... here you go!

–jadoredancingintherain.

Chapter Three – Strangers

---

Mallwen turned the page of her book in a daze. It had been two weeks since Haldir had left, and with nobody to teach her, and no duties to attend to, Mallwen was left to her own devices, and most of it was spent gardening, riding her horse, or reading. The sun warmed her bare toes, and her eyes were running over the words like water over rocks; nothing was absorbed from the book. Mallwen sat in the grass, and looked up every once in a while. Perhaps today would be the day Haldir came back. She chuckled at her own foolishness. She knew that Haldir would be a long time coming, especially since the rumors of orcs had turned into fact. Just the other day, an orc had been found, slain, in the river, tainting the water. Mallwen closed her book, her mind now fully distracted and on the subject of orcs.

Mallwen had never had the unpleasant experience of encountering an orc, and she hoped that it would stay that way. A hater of all conflicts, Mallwen preferred to run, rather than stay and fight. Her father had urged her to learn weaponry skills, so that she would not be left unprotected and unable to help herself. She saw it in the worried faces of the marchwardens; the orcs' encroachment was inevitable. Gossip changed from Mallwen's emotions to the orcs coming too close to the boundaries. It was a scary time, but in the secluded forests of Lorien, Mallwen had never felt at more in peace.

Because Haldir was gone, Mallwen did have complete control over her emotions. This had surprised many of her neighbors, and Mallwen would be lying if she said it did not please her. It pleased her a great deal, that she finally gained the respect of her peers. Mallwen shifted in her dress, and rested her head against the comforting, rough texture of the oak tree she was leaning on. The leaves rustled with the wind, and Mallwen felt her heart rocking back and forth.

"Mallwen! Mallwen, there is a visitor for you" Lothwen's quiet voice surprised Mallwen. Startled, Mallwen managed to get up and thank Lothwen. Scooping up her book, Mallwen rushed over to the entrance to the forest.

-+-

"Mallwen, meet Legolas of Mirkwood, son of Thranduil" Galadriel smiled at the both of them. "He will be your new guardian"

Mallwen stole a sharp glance at Galadriel. The Lady of Light gracefully smiled at her, then turned and walked away. Suddenly, the two strangers were standing together. Mallwen quickly curtseyed, and Legolas returned the act with an inclination of his head.

"Well met, my lord" Mallwen managed finally. Legolas smiled, blinked his blue eyes serenely, and replied. "_Mae govannen, elleth_"

The two elves stood awkwardly, unsure of what to do. Mallwen fidgeted with her hair, an awful habit that she had promised herself that she would break. Legolas stared at the sky, and Mallwen finally cleared her throat, and the silence. "Sh-shall I show you your room, sire?"

Legolas broke into a smile. "That would be most welcome. I've had a long ride from Mirkwood, you wouldn't mind if I took a moment to rest?"

"No, not at all, my lord" Mallwen replied quickly, leading Legolas to his room, which had once been occupied by Haldir. Mallwen stood at the doorframe, and took in its scent. Then, stepping back, she allowed Legolas to enter and fill the hole that had been made by Haldir.

Legolas turned and smiled at Mallwen's silhouette in the doorframe. "I think we shall get along quite well, lady Mallwen of Lothlorien" he said quietly.

-+-

"Have you seen the Mirkwood prince?"

"He's so handsome!"

"And polite!"

"And charming!"

"And Mallwen gets him all to herself? That's hardly fair"

"Well, I'm sure we'll see him at dinner and such"

Walking past these conversations made Mallwen smile. Legolas, although similar to Haldir in the sense that they both shared the same chivalry code, Mallwen found that Legolas was the perfect brother figure. Mallwen had learned that trusting people was not a bad thing, and had tried this new philosophy with Legolas. To her delight, she befriended a very charming man, who found her clumsiness and tendency to let her emotions carry her away very amusing. They were often found discussing things, sharing things, or laughing at things. They discussed things with each other. Well, Mallwen did most of the questioning; Legolas did most of the answering.

"Tell me, Legolas, why are you here?"

"Well, to teach you how to protect yourself, lady" Legolas smiled, and Mallwen grinned back.

"I am not so important that a prince of Mirkwood would be brought all the way from his homeland just for this purpose" Mallwen retorted, and paused before repeating her question. She knew she shouldn't push it, but her curiosity was just too much. "Please, my lord, have pity on this curious soul and tell me?"

Legolas smiled and cleared his throat. "I am on my way to Imaldris, if you must know" Mallwen swallowed back the obvious question of _Why?_ and nodded politely. Legolas smiled at her. "And I know you wish to know more, and all I can say to indulge your curiosity is that I am going to discuss a most secret matter, one which involves the escaping of a prisoner from jail"

Mallwen kept her mouth shut. Legolas had probably already said too much, and she didn't want to get him into trouble.

"Well, I shall see you again tomorrow?" Her voice rose into a hopeful question and Mallwen turned and faced Legolas, for now they were in front of the stairs which led to Mallwen's bedroom.

Legolas's blue eyes shined with amusement. "We most certainly shall, my lady"

Mallwen curtseyed and flew up the stairs.

---


	5. Chapter 4: Savior

Faithful

**By:** jadoredancingintherain

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of J.R.R Tolkien's works. Nor will I ever claim to.

Chapter Four – Savior

---

Two figures walked along a well-trodden path in the woods. The silence between the two enhanced the sounds of rustling leaves and the gurgling of a nearby brook. Mallwen and Legolas were taking a walk, to get away from the tension caused by rumors that were slowly becoming true. Mallwen sighed to fill the silence, and once more, they walked in silence. She needed a respite from this uncertainty, this anxiety. She needed things to go back to the way they were, before evil had sprouted from its once-dead roots.

She needed a savior.

"My lady?" Legolas's voice pulled Mallwen away from her gloomy thoughts. She pressed her lips into a thin smile and blinked at him.

"What, Legolas?" Mallwen replied, her cheeks warm. How dare he talk to her, after all he did?

Legolas patted her back gently. "It's nothing. You just seemed a little dazed."

Mallwen yawned and shrugged his arm off, feeling cold.

Of course she was dazed. Especially after what her father had told her.

-

"Father, you called me?" Mallwen's voice was clipped. She still had yet to forgive her father.

A tall elf stood in front of her, his silvery-blonde, long hair cascading down his shoulders. His face held a grim expression, his once-creaseless green silk tunic now wrinkled and worn. He turned when he heard her voice and Mallwen was surprised to see remorse in his cloudy gray eyes.

"_Ield nin_, my daughter. Legolas came by this morning to tell me that he must leave soon." Mallwen's lips curved downward, but she quickly recovered herself and looked away. Yet another man in her life was abandoning her.

"So let him leave." Mallwen's voice quivered with hurt and a sense of loss. Hadn't they been friends? Why hadn't he told her? Mallwen crossed her arms and felt a chill run down her spine. Her blue eyes darkened into cobalt stones. Her lower lip trembled, but she willed herself to be strong. There was no way on this earth that she would ever show her father her feelings.

"And… as you very well know, Haldir is to return when Legolas leaves." Mallwen's eyes shot up when she heard that ever-lovely name. She pressed her lips together—her father's eyes had no light, no joy in them. Mallwen gripped her arm, fearing the worst.

Her father left his post by the window and began to pace. "We sent word to Haldir to return… but he has not given reply."

Mallwen's throat dried and she tried to swallow. She stayed silent as her father continued. "It has been two weeks… but there still has been no word from the north guards. It is most… unnerving."

Mallwen stopped her father. "Father, please tell me that he will be okay." As her eyes searched his, she could not find the answer she wanted to hear. He touched her cheek briefly; his skin was cold.

"I am sorry, _ield nin_," Her father murmured to her. Mallwen's lower lip trembled, her eyes filled with tears. She curtsied and quickly ran out of the room.

-

She sighed and looked at the stones on the side, covered in moss. She reached out a hand and felt the bristly green plant and smiled.

"Mallwen, what's wrong?" Legolas stopped the two of them, and Mallwen turned away from his face.

"I think you know what's wrong, _my lord_," she huffed. She took a step away from him. A heavy silence fell on her shoulders. "You have to leave, and you never told me. We shall probably never see each other again, and I guess the two months in which you were like my brother don't matter enough for you to tell me." Her pale lip began to quiver and she swallowed past the lump in her throat.

Legolas held her in his arms. "Mallwen, I am sorry. I did not want to tell you yet, because I knew you would be sad. I don't want you to be sad."

Mallwen took in his scent. A faint hint of orchids. Mallwen closed her eyes and allowed herself to be engulfed by his presence.

-

As they were walking back, Mallwen hummed to herself, content that she had seen how foolish she was being and had apologized to Legolas, who had forgiven her. Mallwen sighed and swung her arms at her side, carefree. Legolas smiled at her and said nothing.

Suddenly, Legolas held out an arm to quiet Mallwen. "_Lasto. _Listen!" he hissed, his body tense. Mallwen snapped her mouth shut and tilted her head to listen more closely.

Legolas's arm swung her to the side as an arrow whizzed by her ear, nicking her cheek. In one moment, Legolas had strung his bow, notched an arrow, and had let it fly. It landed with a satisfying thud, and Mallwen shuddered at the horrible death cry of an orc.

She pressed her palm to her cheek and stared at the blood. She tore off a piece of her shift and pressed it to her cheek. Legolas had inspected the orc. He saw the fear in her eyes and smiled at her. "He was just a straggler. No sign of any others." He checked her wound. "Nothing bad, let's get you home quickly."

Mallwen chanced a glance behind her as they jogged off to the safety of home. Had Haldir met the same fate as that orc?

---


	6. Chapter 5: Secrets

Faithful

**By:** jadoredancingintherain

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of J.R.R Tolkien's works. Nor will I ever claim to.

**Author's Note:** I'm not sure whether or not elves have high/low alcohol tolerance, but I kind of needed Mallwen to have zero tolerance for this chapter to make sense. Please, be gentle in case it doesn't make any sense…! -jadoredancingintherain

Chapter Five – Secrets

---

It was the night before Legolas was to leave for Rivendell. Mallwen had sat in her room all day, refusing all visitors or consolers. She sat on her bed, motionless, one tear falling after another. Although she had tried to be as cheerful as possible the last few days, she couldn't help but feel small and alone. So many people had left her. She pressed her lips together and blinked her burning eyes. Presently, all signs of crying were gone, and she stood up, dusted her skirt off, and walked down the stairs.

-

It was a chilly night. Mallwen hugged her cloak tightly to herself, and stared up at the sky. She hadn't seen Legolas all day; perhaps he was avoiding her as well. She sat down on her favorite bench and plucked a flower. She twirled it, her eyes glazing over as the petals became one bright blur in front of her eyes.

A cold something pressed against her cheek. Mallwen jumped, startled, and smiled when she saw Legolas's bright blue eyes smiling at her. Mallwen took the flask he offered and took a deep draught. She gagged and coughed, dropping the flask and wiping her mouth in distaste. "Legolas! Do you try to poison me?"

Legolas laughed and took a small sip from his own flask. "No, madam, I mean you no harm. I just thought you'd enjoy a drop of wine tonight."

Mallwen turned pink. She had never tasted wine before. But seeing Legolas drinking out of the corner of her eye, her mind raced. _I bet he's dying of laughter right now,_ she thought to herself bitterly. _He knew I don't drink, just wanted to make a fool out of me. Well, I'll show him._

Picking up the flask, she took another sip and found it to be quite pleasant. She smiled at him and continued to sip.

-

Three empty flasks later, Mallwen, face flushed, leaned on Legolas. She closed her eyes and giggled to herself. "It was nice of you to br-bring me the wine," she slurred, her eyes blinking slowly and peacefully.

Legolas shook with silent mirth as he nodded. "It was my pleasure, Mallwen."

Mallwen yawned and lay down on the bench, resting her head on Legolas's lap. Her clouded blue eyes stared up at the sky; she giggled to herself and poked Legolas's cheek. "Legolas, will you miss me?" she mumbled, her eyes suddenly darkening with somberness.

Legolas smiled. "Of course I will miss you, _elleth_."

Mallwen's eyes pierced into him, her hand tracing little circles on his cheek. "I don't think you will," she whispered faintly. "Nobody ever misses me."

Legolas's smile faded away. "Why is that, my dear Mallwen?"

Mallwen closed her eyes. "I'm not good at anything. Everybody here knows that. My mother—who knows where she is? My own father doesn't even want me. He sent me to Rivendell because he couldn't stand the sight of me. Haldir left as soon as he could. And now, you're leaving me too, and I think you're happy that you're leaving." Legolas swallowed, unable to speak.

"And I think that I might have loved them, Mallwen." Legolas blinked at her in confusion. Was she talking to him or herself?

Mallwen continued in her trance-like state. "Mother…I remember she always smelled wonderfully. Like roses and jasmine. Father, I loved him with all my heart. I adored him, really. Remember, Mallwen, when he used to rock you to sleep when you were scared, or when he picked you up and placed you on tree branches?" She paused here and her eyes rolled over to meet Legolas's. "I knew he'd always catch me," she whispered to him. Legolas smiled and tucked her hair behind her ears.

She adjusted herself and continued in her reverie. "Haldir. Ohhhhhhh, Haldir." She swallowed here and Legolas felt tears drop onto his tunic. "You really loved him, didn't you?" Her voice trembled. "With all your heart. And now he's gone. And he probably w-won't c-come ba-back…" She sniffled and stood up, wobbling on unsteady legs.

Legolas jumped up. "Where are you going, Mallwen?"

"I'm going to go find him." Mallwen mumbled, tottering to one side and falling onto the cobblestone path.

Legolas rushed to her side and knelt by her side. Mallwen was giggling. "I'm silly," she hiccupped, and Legolas smiled at her.

"Why are you silly, _elleth_?"

"I can't find Haldir. I can't go where the dead are."

Legolas shushed her. "Shh. You don't know that he's dead. He may come back tomorrow." Legolas scooped her up in his arms and headed down the path that would eventually lead him to her room.

"Legolas?"

"Hm?"

"I love you."

Legolas paused at the foot of the stairs. He kissed her forehead and smiled. "I love you too."

---


	7. Chapter 6: Good News, Bad News

Faithful

**By:** jadoredancingintherain

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of J.R.R. Tolkien's work. Nor will I ever claim to.

**Author's Note: **Really short chapter… sorry! Once again, I bend the truth a little to make my story work…blech. I don't know of Legolas knew about the Ring beforehand, but I needed him to know. Yuck. I am such an awful person, I know, but please, find it in your heart to forgive me TT

Chapter Six: Good News, Bad News

---

Mallwen pressed the ice-cold cloth to her forehead as Arphendess gently rubbed her temples. A pounding headache pierced her skull every time light entered her room. Lothwen peered out of the silk curtains. "Lady, they're preparing for Legolas's farewell."

Mallwen stood up, her eyes squinting and her head pounding, and tottered over to the window, against Arphendess's advice to just relax and lay down for the day. Mallwen's stomach turned and her lower lip trembled as he saw his gold-spun hair approaching the entourage waiting for him. Her lips shot downward, but she recovered and looked away. "H-He can't see me like this. I'm a mess," she hiccupped, and sat down in a wicker chair. "Lothwen, please go down a-and tell him goodbye for me." Lothwen immediately stepped away from the window and left the room.

"Lady, I think it would be best if you said goodbye to him." Arphendess sat down next to her mistress and wiped away a tear from her pale cheek. "I'm sure it would do him good as well."

"N-no. That won't be necessary," Mallwen managed a shaky smile. "We said what we needed to say each other last night."

-

Mallwen sat on Legolas's bed, staring all around her. The air was sterile, clean, and almost suffocating. No matter what she did, she could not remember Legolas's scent. She sighed and traced the patterns of the sheets on his clean bed, and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. She opened the closet and found a small piece of paper on the floor. Nosy as always, Mallwen picked it up. "Mallwen" was written in fine print across the paper. Legolas's handwriting. Mallwen sat down and eagerly opened it.

_My dearest Mallwen_, she read, her eyes scanning the paper as quickly as possible. _As you know, I am leaving to Imaldris to discuss… a certain matter. But I didn't tell you the whole truth. I had known there had been another reason, and finally it was revealed to me. The Lady of the Light spoke to me last night, and she told me that the meeting was also to discuss the fate of the One Ring._

Mallwen closed her eyes and shook her head. She had lived through the horrors of the Ring. It had been destroyed. This was a lie. A tear slid down her cheek as she forced herself to read on.

_The Ring has been found, and I know in my heart that Elrond will send a group on the magnanimous quest to destroy it. I myself feel as if I must go on this journey._

"No, no, no…" Mallwen whispered, her heart jumping to her throat.

_I know this isn't the news you wanted to hear, but I felt that I needed to get it out. So do not have false hope in your heart that I might see you again. Just keep my memory fond in your heart. May the sun shine down on your path, dear _elleth_. Legolas, Son of Thranduil, Prince of Mirkwood._

This was a lie, Mallwen told herself firmly as he clutched the parchment to her heart. This…this horrible news, it was all a lie. He wasn't going to do this. The Ring had been destroyed.

But in her heart of hearts, Mallwen finally realized that no matter how much she wanted to believe it, it would never be true.

-

Mallwen was taking a walk, alone, when she heard the _patter patter_ of feet behind her.

"My lady." Mallwen's breath caught in her throat that husky voice sounded so similar to Haldir's voice, but it gave her a strange, unfamiliar feeling, not the normal toe-curling, stomach-turning reaction she had when she knew Haldir was near. Mallwen turned, and tried to hide her disappointment when she recognized Orophin, Haldir's brother.

She curtseyed as he bowed his head. After exchanging pleasantries, Mallwen stopped in the path, and Orophin stopped as well, a quizzical look on his face.

"Why have you sought me out? It's not like we are good friends, sire, regrettably. Surely you have news for me?" Mallwen tried to keep the hopeful tone out of her voice, but the smile on Orophin's face told her that he knew everything.

"My lady, I am the bearer of good news today." Orophin smiled, and touched her arm briefly. Her blue eyes flickered up to his dark gray eyes. "My brother Haldir has just sent word. He shall be returning in a fortnight."

Mallwen swallowed hard, unsure of how to take the news. With everything going on around her, she wouldn't have been surprised if Orophin had started to laugh and had told her it was a nasty joke the marchwardens were playing on her. But seeing the genuine shine of joy in Orophin's eyes, Mallwen finally allowed her heart to believe that in just two weeks, she would once again see her Haldir. "Oh, my the stars bless your path, my dear Orophin! What wonderful news you bring me!"

As she quickly hugged Orophin, she had a sudden thought. _Maybe now I can forget about the horrible news Legolas has sent me…_

-

Mallwen smiled at Lothwen, who was quietly folding Mallwen's clothes and tucking them into the wooden drawer. Lothwen smiled back timidly. "My lady seems to be in high spirits today."

Mallwen nodded and perched on her couch. "I just heard that Haldir is to return."

Lothwen's pretty eyes blinked with surprise. "Oh, i-is he now?" She turned a brilliant shade of pink and continued to fold Mallwen's clothes with a sense of haste. Mallwen, enveloped in her own joy, did not notice the sudden change of behavior in her maiden.

Once dismissed, Lothwen hurriedly stepped outside and clutched her hands to her heart. Her Haldir was returning!

---

**Author's Note:** Oooh, Drama llamas!!! What will happen next chapter?? Tune in next time x3 Please review! -jadoredancingintherain


	8. Chapter 7: Innocent Betrayal

Faithful

**By:** Cri du Coer

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of J.R.R. Tolkien's work. Nor will I ever claim to.

**Author's Note**: Someone told me a long time ago that when elves love each other, they feel each other's physical pain as well. I don't know if that's true, so once again, I beg forgiveness for my blatant un-canonness. I do hope this is my last transgression against you all TT -jadoredancingintherain

Chapter Seven – Innocent Betrayal

---

Mallwen inspected Arphendess's craftsmanship in the mirror. Jewels hung in thin tendrils that snaked all over her hair, sparkling and shimmering in the dim light. Her blue eyes brightened with the innocence of a young maiden, her cheeks flushed with the thought of seeing her heart's fancy. She brushed away imaginary dust from her pale pink dress, which cascaded around her in a very formal silhouette. Her golden locks tumbled around her shoulders. She turned and saw Arphendess smiling at her.

"Where is Lothwen?" Mallwen inquired, suddenly noticing the absence of her quiet maiden. Arphendess's eyes darkened and she looked away.

"I know not, my lady," Arphendess stammered, and curtseyed and hurried away.

-

Mallwen stood in the crowd as the group was welcomed in. They bowed to the Lord and Lady then broke apart to find their loved ones. Mallwen bit her lip, anxiously looking for Haldir. She saw his magnificent red cloak, and stepped in between the crowd and found herself face-to-face with Haldir. Breathless, she felt a tear of joy and relief cling to her eyelash as she was enveloped into Haldir's arms. She smoothed his hair and kissed his cheek. "Well met again, my lord," she exhaled. Haldir's gray eyes twinkled in return.

"Well met, my lady," he bowed, and held Mallwen's hand for a moment. "Excuse me, but there is someone I must find."

Mallwen nodded dumbly as Haldir brushed past her. Mallwen clasped her hand close to her heart and felt her heart beating loudly and sporadically. She opened her hand and was surprised to find a little white flower in her hand. Smiling, she twirled it, a fond habit of hers, and she turned to thank Haldir.

She saw him, his eyes bright and his faced flushed as he chatted animatedly to another figure. Mallwen's smile faded slightly, butterflies fluttering in her stomach. She stepped forward with one silk-clad foot, and paused. She didn't want to eavesdrop, but she had to know…

"Well met, my lord," Lothwen breathed, and Haldir hugged her tightly and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Mallwen was sure everyone around her had heard her heart shatter. Was this true? How could this be? She dropped the flower and stepped backwards into a chest-plate covered torso.

"Oof…" she mumbled, then turned and curtseyed. "My apologies, lord…" She looked up and smiled when she recognized Orophin. "Orophin!" Mallwen felt her cheeks burn with the strain of her fake smile. "You must be glad your brother is here…"

Orophin's eyes quickly glanced over at Haldir, then back to Mallwen. "I'm sorry, lady Mallwen," he said simply. "I… I didn't know."

Mallwen laughed. "Sorry about what? That I was blind to Haldir and Lothwen? Don't apologize, my lord. In fact, you should be scolding me for being so foolish." She chuckled to herself. "A marchwarden of Lothlorien! How could I even possibly begin to dream that he would love someone like _me_?"

"Madam…" Orophin touched her arm, but Mallwen stepped away and fled the joyous scene.

-

Mallwen paced in her room, untying the jeweled ribbon in her hair with every sob that escaped her. Foolish, foolish Mallwen! So selfishly blind to everyone else but herself. She bit her lip and stood in front of her dresser and dropped the ribbon on the floor. It made a tinkling noise and glittered in the moonlight. She felt a heavy aching in her heart that she had been trying to ignore for the whole day. But now that she was in solitude, Mallwen dropped all pretenses and lay on her bed, weeping.

She had been so faithful, waiting for so long, and all she had to show for it was a broken heart and swollen eyes. She blinked the burning sensation away from her eyes and sniffled forlornly. Shaking herself, Mallwen stood up and ran a brush through her hair. She wouldn't mope around for Haldir. She still had a life to live, and surely she would forget of him soon. Today, she would go out, meet some of the other guards, her friends, and have a good time. Maybe even forget about Haldir.

Mallwen, blundering in the darkness, stubbed her toe on her closet door. Letting out one sharp yelp in pain, Mallwen sat on the wicker chair and massaged her foot in her hands.

Perhaps the merry-making could wait a little while.

-

Haldir smiled and wrapped his arm around Lothwen's slim waist. His smile grew wider when she saw how pink she turned. What a cute maiden she was. He sighed and breathed into the crisp night air, and paused at Mallwen's bench, illuminated and startlingly beautiful-looking in the full moon. All around the bench were her favorite flowers, small white ones. Such strength and resilience in such a small flower, Haldir mused.

"My Lord?" Lothwen whispered, snapping Haldir out of his thoughts. He smiled and brushed a hand against her cheek.

Haldir was about to respond when he felt an immense pain in his toe. Looking down, he saw no sign of illness or trauma, and yet it pulsed with an unspeakable pain. He tottered to one side, grimacing. Lothwen tried to support him, but instead he fell to the other side and collapsed on Mallwen's bench. Immediately, the pain went away and he relaxed his jaw. Lothwen's eyes were wide with fear. Haldir stood up and put his arm around her. "Smile, _elleth_. It will take more than a mysterious toe injury to kill me."

Lothwen smiled briefly and they continued their walk.

-

The next morning and given Mallwen the opportunity for a fresh start. She sat near the riverside, watching the river splash against her bare feet and swirl around them. She sat armed with only a dagger, dangerously near the forest borders. Her hair fluttered in the wind and she quickly glanced around, wondering if anybody would find her here. She just wanted to be alone. She lay down on the grass and felt her skin grow warm with the gentle heat of the golden sun. She exhaled sharply and her eyes fluttered closed.

She heard footsteps behind her and she sat up instantly. The incident with the orc had shaken her trust of the forest. Holding her dagger close to herself, she turned and relaxed when she saw Haldir. Then, stiffening once more, she turned her back on him and dipped her damp feet in the river once more.

"A little far from home, aren't you, my lady?" Haldir's voice broke the quiet peace Mallwen had built up around her for protection. She swallowed and ignored him, her lower lip quaking with hurt and betrayal all over again.

When she didn't respond, Haldir sat down next to her and stared at her face. Mallwen, feeling her face burning, turned away from him and stood up. Grabbing her slippers, she shoved the dagger back into its sheath, hanging from her sash, and hurriedly forced her wet feet into the slippers. She lost her balance and fell over onto the grassy turf with a grunt of pain and surprise. Rubbing her shoulder, she turned and faced Haldir. "What is it you want, _my lord_?" she finally said, through gritted teeth.

Haldir touched her shoulder briefly. Mallwen felt a burning on her skin and withdrew from his touch. Haldir, confused, continued to extend his arm out to her, and Mallwen, indignant, continued to step away from him. And so this strange dance continued, until Mallwen finally broke the silence. "Please, my lord, have pity on me and leave," she begged.

"Why? What on earth have I done?" Haldir's eyes grew dark, his once-jovial mood now long dissipated.

Mallwen's lower lip trembled. _How could he not know_? "Everything," she whispered, and quickly curtseyed before fleeing to the safety of her room.

---


	9. Chapter 8: Lilacs

Faithful

**By:** Cri du Coer

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of J.R.R. Tolkien's work. Nor will I ever claim to.

Chapter Eight – Lilacs

---

Mallwen brushed her hair into a high ponytail and blinked at her reflection. Her eyes stared blankly back at her, her lips missing that carefree smile. She shuddered as a draft blew through the open window. She shuffled over to the other side of her room and tried to force the window shut. Grunting with the effort, Mallwen struggled and failed to close the window. Arms enveloped from around her and closed the door after a brief struggle.

Mallwen, startled, turned around and found herself suddenly encased in Haldir's tight hug. Struggling to compose herself, Mallwen stepped out of the hug and pressed herself against the cold window. "Wh-What are you doing here?" Mallwen stammered, startled by his sudden presence in her room.

Haldir's steady eyes burned holes into her pupils. "You haven't shown up for lessons, goodness knows you need them, and I can never catch a word with you at dinner, you are always talking or off doing something else—" Haldir paused to regain his composure and breath. Mallwen was too terrified to speak. She had never seen Haldir show so much anger, so much indignity. Gripping the silk cloth of the curtains, she waited for Haldir to finish his tirade. "What have I done wrong? Or do you no longer find pleasure in my company?"

Mallwen bit her lip, lest she say something rash. Haldir waited patiently for her answer, his face only inches away from her own. Mallwen's eyes flickered downward as goosebumps rose where Haldir's breath graced her skin. She rubbed her arms to regain some warmth and pulled away from Haldir. "I…I have to go."

-

Haldir stood in his room, trying to imagine what it was like to hold Lothwen. He felt at peace as he breathed in her lilac scent, her platinum-blonde locks gently moving with the breeze. Her bright blue eyes sparkled at him. Haldir's lips curved into a small smile, his eyes fluttering closed at his vision of Lothwen. This was the vision of his true love, granted to him by the Lady of the Light.

"My lord," Lothwen's quiet voice peeped from the doorway. Haldir opened his eyes and smiled at the beautiful elf-maiden. He frowned as the image of Lothwen in his mind failed to match the Lothwen that stood in front of him. Lothwen's hair, a coarse dirty blonde, was tightly braided and did not move in the wind. Her eyes were two beautiful jades, not the sapphires Haldir had so loved. Shaking these thoughts out of his head, Haldir stepped forward and hugged Lothwen tightly and took in a deep breath.

For the life of him, he could not smell the lilacs.

-

"Haldir, are you all right?"

Haldir snapped out of his daze. He and Lothwen were taking a walk in the blistery winter day, hearing the leaves crunch under their feet and feeling the icy bite of frost on their cheeks. Haldir smiled at Lothwen and said nothing. Lothwen's worried eyes searched his face. She stopped suddenly, making Haldir stop with her.

"Say it." Lothwen's voice was surprisingly firm and assertive, and Haldir swallowed back his immediate response. Lothwen blinked faster as her lower lip trembled. "Just say it, you don't love me."

Haldir opened his mouth to deny it, but Mallwen flashed a heavily bandaged finger in his face. "This morning, on breakfast duty, I cut my finger. Did you feel it too?" Haldir clenched his hands into fists. In truth, he had not felt a thing, but he knew this was not the thing to say. Elves who loved each other shared their pain, physical and emotional.

"Y-you d-didn't…" Lothwen took in a sharp intake of air and threw herself at Haldir, her arms flailing. "How could you! I waited so long for you, hoping, praying you'd come to me, and now…" Lothwen stifled a sob as Haldir embraced her, kissing her golden head and feeling her breath become steady and even.

Lothwen pulled away and bit her lower lip. Haldir kept his eyes cast on the ground; such a sweet _elleth_, crushed by his insensitivity. The world was an unfair place. "I do not deserve you, lady," he spoke in an even tenor, as a single tear cascaded down his cheek.

Lothwen smiled and curtsied to him, her pale hands shaking as she gathered up her skirts and fled.

-

Mallwen found herself at her bench, although she very much wanted to be somewhere else. She knew Haldir would be able to find her if she sat here, but something compelled her to stay. Perhaps she wanted him to find her here, alone. She glanced down the cobbled pathways; nobody came. The sun faded in the west, pinks splashing across the green-tinted sky. Mallwen squinted against the brightness of the sun and sighed. Maybe Haldir wasn't even looking for her.

She stood up to leave when she saw a figure in front of her. Mallwen smiled when she recognized Lothwen. Lothwen curtsied, and Mallwen noted with surprise her trembling lower lip. "Lothwen," Mallwen whispered tentatively. "Are you all right?"

Lothwen's bright green eyes clouded with tears. "My lady, please, dismiss me," she begged, clasping her hands together in earnest. "I…I fear I cannot be around you or your company any longer. I gave notice to Lady Galadriel, and she will have my journey to Rivendell prepared. I just…I cannot stand this place any longer."

Mallwen opened her mouth to protest, but, remembering the graciousness of her own lady, she smiled and touched Lothwen's cheek. "Lothwen, although it grieves me to say so…" Lothwen took in a sharp breath as Mallwen mulled it over in her mind. "…May the stars shine on your road, _elleth_."

Lothwen quickly curtsied and kissed Mallwen on the cheek before running off.

-

Haldir was practicing his long-distance archery. Bull's-eye after bull's-eye, Haldir started and dropped his grip on the arrow when a hand shot out in front of his line of vision. He set his bow down and whirled around, and felt his heart skip when he saw Mallwen in front of him.

"My lord," she greeted him, and he returned it with a simple "_elleth_." Their eyes met and locked, cool gray meeting brilliant sapphire. Mallwen swallowed and opened her mouth. Haldir waited for her, patiently, as darkness painted the sky with an inky black.

"I need to know the truth." Mallwen's eyes faltered from his steady gaze. Instead, she focused on her hands. "D…do you love me?"

Haldir blinked in surprise at the question. He waited for some light to hit him, some revelation that held all of life's secrets. As he stood there waiting, he saw the way the moonlight brightened up Mallwen's face, the way her eyes held a childish hope and naiveté, and suddenly he knew. Love was not a lightning strike. Love was this; love was now; love was here, right between him and his beloved _elleth_.

"My lady," Haldir smiled, his hand brushing against her cheek, "I have never loved you more."

Mallwen's bright sapphire eyes brimmed with tears as her nose turned red, as she realized that everything he had said had been true. She let out a shaky breath and allowed herself to be hugged tightly by Haldir. Haldir smiled and closed his eyes. A perfect fit. He took in her scent.

Definitely lilacs.

---

**Author's Note**: FINALLY!!!! Please review and tell me what you think! – Cri de Coer


	10. Chapter 9: A Maiden's First Kiss

Faithful

**By:** Cri du Coer

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of J.R.R. Tolkien's work. Nor will I ever claim to.

**Author's Note:** I don't know ANYTHING about Elvish weddings, won't you be a kind soul and enlighten me? I know a little from _Morgoth's Ring_, but not really enough to be confident in what I write… - Cri du Coer

Chapter Nine – A Maiden's First Kiss

---

Mallwen sat at her stool, admiring Arphendess's handiwork. Arphendess had done a spectacular job with her hair; it had been braided and woven into an intricate pattern that Mallwen dared not touch. Her stomach tightened with excitement at the prospect of spending a whole day with Haldir. She gazed at herself in the mirror and touched her lips briefly.

Her first kiss. Her father had always told her that nothing was more valuable and special to give to her lover than her first kiss (later, her best friend, Sindenis, informed her on the _real_ most valuable and special gift given shared between lovers). He always warned her to make sure the person who received her first kiss was one she knew would be a worthy mate for the rest of her life. Mallwen, a mere child of four at the time, had not heeded his words, but now, as the event was looming over her head like a gray shroud, Mallwen knew, in her heart, that her first kiss was meant for Haldir.

She glanced outside. The sun had not yet risen, the dew was still fresh on the grass. She smiled and muttered a quick prayer under her breath. Today was the day.

-

Mallwen smiled when she saw Haldir walking towards her. She curtsied as he bowed, and they stood there, for an uncomfortable moment, not sure on what to do. Haldir's eyes were serene and patient as they gazed at her. Mallwen felt her cheeks turn pink as she looked away. It was a strange four months after their confessions of love, and for all of winter they had danced around the delicate line of friendship and romance. Some days, they were more like friends; other days, they were lovers.

Haldir took her hand in his and kissed it, sending a shiver down Mallwen's spine. She smiled and pulled her hand back, unsure of what would happen next. She was scared to show too much affection, or to show too little affection. Haldir cocked his head at her as his lips slowly turned upwards into a small smile. "_Elleth_, you have no reason to feel the need to put an act on around me."

Mallwen smiled and accepted Haldir's protective arm over her shoulder. As they walked down the path to their favorite field, a million things rushed through her head. Why hadn't he kissed her yet? In all the stories she had read from her father's library, the man always sealed his love for the woman with a kiss. But Haldir had yet to show any desire to kiss her on the lips. She blushed and forced these strange thoughts out of her head. _For now, I'll just enjoy his company. Who knows how much longer I will be allowed to be see him, or how long it is until he is called to protect the northern boundaries, and a rogue orc finds him, and…_ Mallwen let out a small breath, and squeezed the hand around her shoulder tightly.

-

"Haldir, sir, you are not much at dancing." Mallwen chuckled as she twirled around a dizzy Haldir, her hair shining in the warm spring sun and her laughter radiating in the woods. She gathered up her yellow skirts and plopped herself down next to him. A moment passed as they both allowed the springtime to soak into their skin. Mallwen relaxed and lay down on the grassy turf, and Haldir soon followed suit.

The golden sun cast bright rays across the periwinkle blue sky. White fluffy clouds floated lazily around, making shapes for Mallwen and Haldir to point out and delight in. The trees swayed with the wind, the rustling in time with Mallwen's and Haldir's heartbeats. Bright green was all around them; flowers bloomed with vibrant reds, purples, pinks, blues, and yellows. Mallwen's favorite flower had regained its glory, its luscious white petals gleaming with the morning dew. Haldir plucked one from its fragile green stem and tickled Mallwen's nose with it. Giggling, she swatted the plant away. Haldir tickled her, making her scream with laughter as she fought to escape his grasp.

Mallwen rolled over, and was intercepted by Haldir, who was now almost directly on top of her. Mallwen's laughter faded into her throat as her heart beat inside of her ears. All the noise of the world was gone as she saw Haldir's calm gray eyes looking deeply into her own. And suddenly she knew.

_This is it,_ she thought to herself, dumbstruck as Haldir's lips moved closer to hers. _He is going to kiss me, right here, right now…_

-

Haldir knew that if he did not kiss her then, he would never have such an opportune moment to do so. He had kissed many maidens before, but he knew that this would be Mallwen's first. A maiden's first kiss, Orophin used to tease him, was rarer and far more precious than a friendship between an elf and a dwarf. But as he saw the naïve fear and innocent trust in Mallwen's eyes, he knew that it was not the kiss that was precious, but the maiden herself. Haldir smiled to himself before he finally closed the distance between their lips.

When they finally pulled apart, Haldir, for one, was a little lost for words. Dazed by her rosy cheeks and beautiful eyes, Haldir let her sit up and they stared at one another for a moment. Somewhere in the forest, a bird chirped gaily, and another flower bloomed. A fish finally made its way upstream, and a bear came across a plentiful honeysuckle bush.

And the love of a marchwarden and an elf-maiden was finally sealed with a kiss.

---


	11. Chapter 10: Old Friends, New Friends

Faithful

**By:** Cri du Coer

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of J.R.R. Tolkien's work. Nor will I ever claim to.

**Author's Note:** I thought I'd make it a little more visually pleasing. P: I hope you enjoy this chapter! –Cri du Coer

Chapter Ten: Old Friends, New Friends

---

Mallwen hummed as she folded the silken cloth. She took in its scent; a trace of citrus, left behind by Lothwen. She smiled wistfully in the memory of her maiden, then she placed the cloth in the wooden cabinet and straightened her own dress. It was an elaborate dress, worn only for the most special of occasions. Her father had strongly advised her to wear it, so Mallwen had obediently obliged.

She glanced at herself in the mirror. A tall, slim _elleth_ stared back at her, rosy-cheeked. Her hair was in a neat bun, her dress a long and flowing, yet conservative dress of shimmering blue silk with a white sash tied just above the waist. All maidens of Lorien had been given this dress. She stepped into white silken slippers and headed out to the North entrance.

Haldir had gone to patrol the Northern border, and had sent word with one of his guards that he would be bringing special guests. All of Caras Galadhorn was wild with gossip; some suggested the Istar, others suggested Elrond. Mallwen's mind was aching with curiosity as she took her place between two elf-maidens, Arphendess faithfully a step behind her. Mallwen clasped her hands in front of her and waited for the first note to resonate out of their welcome song.

Mallwen's fingertips tingled as she resisted the urge to crane her neck and see who was coming. She saw Haldir at the lead—his gaze flickered and met hers, and a small smile lifted the corner of his lips—and behind him was a troupe of eight, from all walks of life. She saw a familiar, tall elf, and suppressed a gasp of surprise. They had all been blindfolded, but as the cloth slipped from their eyes, Mallwen's suspicion was confirmed—the elf that had been walking at the end of the line had been Legolas. She squirmed as she suppressed the urge to run out and hug him. As they finished the last chord of their song, Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn stepped down from the shimmering light and descended the stairs. The chorus dispersed, and Mallwen managed to catch Legolas's eye.

Mallwen felt her heart leap into her throat as he smiled at her. Her eyes traveled to the figure next to him, and to her strong displeasure, she saw that he was a dwarf. Although she had never had a personal encounter with a dwarf, she had heard from her friends that they were uncivilized creatures. Quickly averting her gaze, Mallwen gathered up her skirts and headed to her bench. Legolas, surely, would know to meet her there.

-

_Olorin who once was sent by the Lords of the West to guard the Lands of the East_

Mallwen was looking for Haldir when she saw Legolas's back as he headed down a grassy slope. She trailed after him and spun in front of him. "My lord, you waited all this time to…" Her smile and easygoing tone faded away when she saw the dark sorrow in his eyes. They both stopped walking, and Mallwen saw his Adam's apple dance as he swallowed back his words.

Mallwen stood, rooted to the spot. "My lord?" She whispered carefully. Had the words she had uttered while she was … _inebriated_… scared him away? Although she did not remember much of their conversation, Legolas had told her that she had confessed her feelings of Haldir to him. Had this pushed Legolas out of her life? She reached out and touched his arm, and to her surprise he recoiled, spilling some of the water from his jug onto the grass. Mallwen jumped back, and her eyes searched his, but in vain. His eyes were dark and held no answers.

Wordlessly, Legolas bowed and sidestepped her and continued on his path. Mallwen turned and watched him go, confused and hurt.

_Wisest of Maiar… who drove you to leave that which you loved?_

-

Mallwen sat on her bed, a little dazed from her encounter with Legolas, when she heard a small knocking on her window. Mallwen walked over and peered through it, surprised to see blue eyes instead of Haldir's grey. She opened it tentatively and suddenly found herself face-to-face with Legolas.

"My lord!" She exclaimed in surprise. Immediately she grabbed a shawl and covered her thin nightgown. Legolas's eyes once again were dancing with the light of friendliness, and Mallwen felt herself relax.

"I'm…sorry for my actions before, _elleth_," Legolas began curtly, his tone clipped and his eyes growing hard. "I…my group and I…we have just suffered the loss of a great friend. I could not…I…" he broke off, and Mallwen softened at his vulnerable state. She touched his cheek comfortingly and smiled.

"No need to explain, Legolas," she whispered, and Legolas smiled at her, relieved.

And so they were, friend to friend, sharing whispers under a great white moon.

-

"Please," Mallwen begged, tugging Legolas's shirt like a small child.

Legolas laughed and nodded. "Fine. You can come meet my friends. But please, be…gentle."

Mallwen nodded, confused as to what he meant.

When they finally reached the camp of the Fellowship, Mallwen was pleasantly surprised by their politeness (save for, of course, the dwarf, who burped in front of her). Aragorn, the calm, collected one; Boromir, the chivalrous, dutiful one; Frodo, who seemed pleasant enough, but his eyes held an immeasurable sorrow; his faithful friend Sam, who was enchanted by her; Merry and Pippin, the funniest little creatures she had ever met. And…

Mallwen turned as Legolas introduced Gimli. Mallwen smiled at him, but her prejudice against dwarves clouded her sight from the funny, courteous dwarf in front of her. She quickly turned her attention elsewhere, to the four hobbits, whom she was smitten with.

"What's your name, l-lady?" Sam managed, and Mallwen smiled at him. Legolas had already introduced them, but it seemed as if Sam had forgotten. Frodo rolled his eyes and chuckled at his awe-struck friend.

"I am Mallwen Fefalas, young Sam." She brushed his cheek with a kiss, and stood up straight. "I trust you shall visit me again?"

Sam, dumbstruck, nodded as his cheeks turned bright pink.

"I'm very sorry about him," Frodo replied to her as they took a walk around the large oak tree, hand-in-hand. "He doesn't leave the Shire much. We saw Elves one time, right when we left the Shire, and Sam almost died of delight." Mallwen laughed at his jokes and his stories, but saw heaviness in Frodo's electric-blue eyes that could not be described. She decided not to pursue the question forming in her mind.

They needed a respite from all sorrow, Legolas had told her last night. Mallwen smiled and squeezed Frodo's hand; such charming hobbits. They deserved all the happiness in the world.

-

She saw Boromir standing, admiring her beloved city. She stepped beside him and touched his arm. "My lord, is something on your mind?" Boromir had left camp early, by himself, with his pipe and sword. Boromir's bright gray eyes met hers and he smiled in recognition.

"Ah, the young elven lady Legolas was telling us about. Are you really as clumsy as they say?" His eyes glinted with amusement as Mallwen's cheeks turned red with shame. He patted her head gently. "No need to fret, my lady, I was never so good with archery until only a couple of years ago. It's my brother who's the talent." His eyes clouded over with memories of his brother. Mallwen watched him, mystified as he shrank back into his own world. "Well, I suppose I won't be seeing him again any time soon, or ever. I do hope father learns to love him. I don't expect to come back alive, and father does need a son…"

Mallwen shook her head. "My lord, you will return to your home and live to see your brother." She touched his breastplate, a fine metal piece. His eyes flickered up to meet hers and they both smiled instantaneously. "You must always believe in your loved ones."

Boromir nodded and cocked his head at Mallwen, and gave her a friendly wink. "You're something different, are you? Most elves haven't had the time to bid me good day, and here you are, listening to my darkest thoughts." He sighed and turned. "I suppose I should get you back to Lord Haldir, eh? I don't think he likes me so much."

Mallwen smiled at the mention of Haldir. "I'm sure he likes you well enough, my lord."

Boromir chuckled to himself. "I sure hope you are honorable enough that he will not have reason to kill me tonight, lady." Mallwen understood that he was teasing her, not questioning her honor, and found herself laughing with her newfound friend.

-

Mallwen and Legolas were taking a walk along the edges of Caras Galadhorn. Although the silence between them was comfortable, Mallwen still felt uncomfortable questions looming in the air around them. She finally decided to let everything out. "So you know of me and Haldir, I presume?"

Legolas frowned and shook his head. "I know not what you talk of, friend." Mallwen then related everything to him. Legolas's eyes twinkled with surprise and delight, and he gave Mallwen a hug as she drew her story to a close.

They sat on a large boulder, drinking cold water from a flask.

"I remember the last time you brought me a flask," Mallwen teased as she capped her own bottle. "You almost ruined me. I couldn't even move the next morning."

Legolas chuckled. "You told me quite a lot of stuff about yourself, miss."

Mallwen's eyes opened wide. "What do you mean? You told me I only talked about Haldir." Her eyebrow twitched up as she gripped his arm menacingly. "What did I say, Legolas? Tell me!"

Legolas laughed and winked at Mallwen. "You told me you loved me, _elleth_." Mallwen released her grip.

"Oh, well, that much is true. You are like my brother, sir Legolas, son of Thranduil, Prince of Mirkwood," Mallwen waved her hands in the air for emphasis. Legolas chuckled and waved his title away. "None of that talk with you, you impudent maiden."

Mallwen giggled with him, but she felt as if he was hiding something from her. She frowned and pushed the thought out of her mind.

-

Mallwen sighed as the days came to an end. The Fellowship would be leaving. She felt heavy-hearted, and although Haldir had tried to cheer her up, Mallwen could not help but feel that this would be the last time she would see her friends for a long time. She sighed and picked up the wine flask and headed down to the camp.

"Remember me, alright?" she smiled at the forlorn Hobbits, giving each a kiss on the forehead. She brushed past Gimli with a curtsey, smiled at Aragorn, and gave Boromir a tight hug. "Come visit me," she whispered in his ear. He smiled at her and said nothing, but gave her a whiskery kiss on the cheek.

She turned and found herself surrounded by Legolas's arms. She took in his oaken scent and felt sharp tears cling to her eyes. "Don't forget me, my lady," Legolas whispered in her ear. She nodded and gave him a gentle squeeze as he kissed her head. "_I Melain berio le, elleth_. May the Valar keep you, my dear Mallwen."

Mallwen found herself choke back tears. "_Calo anor na ven_, Legolas. May the stars shine on your path…" she exhaled a shaky breath and prayed to the gods that this would not be the last time they saw each other.

---


	12. Chapter 11: Promise

Faithful

**By:** Cri du Coer

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of J.R.R Tolkien's work. Nor will I ever claim to.

**Author's Note: **WARNING: Vague sexual references! The time sequence in this chapter isn't really clear, I apologize for any confusion TT. Also, I don't really know what elven weddings are like, what little I know is from _Morgoth's Ring_, so I kind of filled in the gaps (and the parts I didn't get) with my own idea of what they were like, so if anybody has more information on them, please feel free to review and give me very much needed/appreciated advice! Thanks and I hope you enjoy this chapter! And as always, thank you to all of my reviewers! Your advice/encouragement means the world to me :) -Cri du Coer

Chapter 11: Promise

---

Mallwen felt the burning slap of air across her raw cheeks as she struggled to close her window. Her eyes, swollen and bloodshot from crying, squinted in the dark as she struggled to find her bed in the dark room. Stubbing her toe on her vanity corner, Mallwen ignored the sharp pain that curled up her leg as she limped over to her soft, comforting bed and slowly cried the night away.

-

Haldir, sitting next to a fire on the outskirts of Lorien, stood and walked over to confer with his fellow marchwardens. Suddenly a painful bolt traveled up his leg, and he stumbled before regaining his footing. His mind instantly went to Mallwen; he frowned, and fingered the small necklace in his pocket.

-

Two days ago, Mallwen had been learning how to embroider her skirts when she had heard Haldir knock on her window. Smiling, she paused and adjusted her dress before meeting him at her window. Her heart jumped when she saw his face waiting for her, and her stomach turned when she saw how his face brightened when he recognized her. Mallwen, with some effort, opened the pesky window. Resting her head on her hands, she waited for Haldir to speak.

Haldir's smile was light, but his eyes held a heaviness that Mallwen had recognized many times before. He would be leaving again, to guard the north border. Mallwen felt the corners of her smile droop, but she knew she needed to be strong for him. _He doesn't need anything else to worry about_, she chided herself, and forced herself to keep his eye contact and pinched herself to keep from crying.

"_Elleth_," Haldir began, breathless as he leaned into kiss her. Mallwen was startled, but welcomed his signs of affection. He clasped her hand tightly, and when he pulled away, Mallwen saw a small silver brooch. Haldir's brooch, the one that he had been given when he was awarded the honor to be marchwarden. Mallwen, surprised, raised her eyes to meet Haldir's and she opened her mouth to speak, but Haldir shook his head as he continued in a rush. "I need to know right now. Can you promise this to me? Can you be faithful, and promise to do what I say?"

Mallwen's throat tightened as she nodded, afraid of what he would say next. She rolled the smooth brooch in her hand as she waited for Haldir to speak.

Haldir exhaled, relieved, smiled at Mallwen and touched her cheek. "My dear Mallwen. Do not wait for me. You have no need to remain loyal to me. I have done nothing for you, and what I am about to do will undoubtedly be very hurtful to you, and I am not worthy enough that I deserve your tears." Mallwen swallowed and lowered his hand from her cheek as Haldir choked his next words. "I…I need you to find someone else to love. Someone else to be faithful to. You have done too much for me."

Mallwen shook her head and pushed away from the windowsill. "What are you saying, Haldir…?"

Haldir's gray eyes shimmered with tears as he pulled Mallwen back. "Please, _elleth_, promise me you will find someone else to love."

"No. I refuse," Mallwen's eyes flashed with stubbornness. "Tell me what is going on, please, Haldir…"

"I have been ordered by Lady Galadriel and Lords Celeborn and Elrond to march to Helm's Deep."

"Helm's Deep? Is that not Rohan's fortress?" Mallwen's voice shook. "Why are you needed there?"

"I go to support the Men. They need us."

Mallwen shook her head and pulled away. "But…why do I need to find someone else to love?"

"They will be fighting off Saruman's army. They are outnumbered tremendously." Haldir's gray eyes pierced into Mallwen's vulnerable soul. "We go to help them, but I have no hope of returning."

"I…I…" Mallwen kept her eyes downcast, unable to pretend to be strong. Haldir ran a hand through her hair gently and kissed her head.

"Please, promise me," Haldir's own voice shook, causing Mallwen's heart to break. "Promise me you'll forget me."

"No!" Mallwen's hands clenched into fists as she opened the door and pushed a surprised Haldir against the wall of her home. "Too long I have waited for you, too long have I cried over you. You cannot just get rid of me like this!" Salt tears soaked up Haldir's tunic as she cried into his chest. "You have to come back. I will be waiting, faithfully. And you will return to me, and we will get married, as we planned it all along." She intertwined her frail, thing fingers with his, and smiled up at him. "So you promise _me_ something, marchwarden of Lorien. Go fight at Helm's Deep, come back, triumphant and in one piece, and admit that you were wrong."

Haldir smiled, although in his heart he knew he was promising an impossible thing. "I promise,_ melan nin_."

He hugged her tightly, his heart hollow and heavy.

-

"Haldir?" Rumil touched his brother's shoulder gently. "Are you alright?"

Haldir's eyes snapped from their daze as he looked up at his brother's face in the firelight. "I will be," he smiled, and accepted the water that Rumil offered him. Taking a small sip, he sat it down and tired to ignore the throbbing pain in his toe as he remembered the night before he and the army had set out from Lorien. His wedding night.

-

"I love you," Mallwen whispered tearfully, as a final affirmation of their love.

Her hair had been adorned with brilliant jewels, her dress a flowing deep purple. She looked radiant, her cheeks aglow with joy and love. Haldir had his magnificent marchwarden cloak on, and he smiled down at his lovely bride-to-be. He took her hand and led her up the stairs, where Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel were waiting for them. Haldir and Mallwen knelt at their knees and bowed their heads as Celeborn recited the long-standing oaths of Elven marriage. All around them, elves had come to join in the dancing and merrymaking. All were hushed as Celeborn's steady voice enveloped all around them.

Finally, they stood up and smiled at each other. When Galadriel gave her blessing, Haldir and Mallwen kissed, and songs and cheers erupted in the crowds. Haldir picked the small maiden up and twirled around. At last. They would be together.

The crowd parted for them as they rushed to the meadows.

-

They had consummated their marriage that night, a moment full of tenderness and innocence. Haldir smiled as he remembered how her toes had curled and her breath had caught in her throat. His smile faded as he pictured Mallwen grieving for him. He picked up a leaf and crushed it before standing up to begin breaking camp and heading out once more.

---


	13. Chapter 12: A Father's Love

Faithful

**By: **Cri du Coer

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of J.R.R Tolkien's work. Nor will I ever claim to.

Chapter Twelve: A Father's Love

---

Mallwen stepped into her father's room tentatively. She was wearing a simple frock of gray, her hair tied into a neat ponytail. She smiled at her father and curtseyed to him as he stood from his desk and closed his book. Mallwen perched at the chair he motioned to, and her father sat down on the chair opposite her. A rather uncomfortable silence ensued, until her father cleared his throat. "Congratulations to you and Haldir," he smiled, his blue eyes flickering with affection. Mallwen avoided looking at him as she thanked him.

"I have not seen him all day; has he gone to guard Lorien?" Mallwen swallowed hard and blinked the burning tears back.

"No, father, he has set out for Helm's Deep," she whispered faintly, and she saw her father shift uncomfortably in his seat.

"Helm's Deep? And you married him last night?" The disapproval clipped his voice and Mallwen saw him stiffen. "Mallwen, you foolish girl, why would you—"

"I love him, father," Mallwen interrupted him, terrified of what he would say, but angry at his words. "Maybe one day you will understand what that means."

"Mallwen, do you think I do not love you?"

Mallwen knew she should bite her tongue, but she could not resist. "Yes." She snapped, and crossed her arms as a feeble defense against him.

"I do love you, as only a father can, my sweet child," Mallwen was surprised to see her father's voice thicken with grief as his eyes filled with tears. "I know you may have not liked being sent away from Lorien and your beloved mallorn trees. But I felt as if you needed to leave."

Mallwen could not find her voice, so her father continued. "The whole time you were gone, I waited anxiously for news. I never stopped thinking about you, I never stopped caring about you, my dear child. I love you, I love you so much."

"Then let me go to Helm's Deep," she managed, and her father drew in a sharp breath. Already his disapproval hung in the air.

"I cannot allow—"

"There is another group leaving with Orophin tomorrow. He will meet up with Haldir, and I can be reunited with him before our deaths." Mallwen balled the fabric of her dress into her hands. "My father, Haldir has trained me well. I am adept with the bow and arrow, please, let me go." A hot, fat tear dropped from her eye onto her hand. "I need to be with him," she whispered.

Another silence followed as Mallwen's father crossed the distance between them and hugged her tightly in his arms. "So it will be, Mallwen, dear child of mine," her father whispered into her ear as she cried silently against his shoulder. "You will go be with your beloved. May the Valar keep you."

"_Namarie_, my father," she whispered as she took in his familiar scent. "Goodbye."

-

Mallwen smiled at Arphendess. "Do not be sad. Perhaps Lady Galadriel will allow you to keep my room."

Arphendess, tight-lipped, continued to braid Mallwen's hair. Mallwen stood from the chair and pushed Arphendess into it gently. "It is high time that I braided your hair, my friend," Mallwen smiled, and began to weave the crying maiden's hair.

-

As she stood in line, her stomach tight with excitement and anxiety, a sword in a scabbard tied around her waist and a bow and quiver strapped to her back, Mallwen found herself locking eyes with Orophin. Orophin stopped in his tracks as he peered into her helmet. "You, _elleth_, step aside with me." His voice was firm and stern, and Mallwen broke the line and trailed after Orophin.

When they were a safe distance away, Orophin whirled on Mallwen and whipped her helmet off. "What are you doing? Haldir insisted that you stay in Caras Galadhorn." Mallwen knew that Orophin was faithful to his brother, so she decided to keep her mouth shut. "I cannot break his direct command. I'm sorry, but please leave."

"No." Mallwen stood her ground, and Orophin started with the tone of her voice. "I am going with Haldir. If he dies, so do I. I would rather it be together, in battle, instead of one dead and the other dying of grief." Orophin's eyes flickered as he mulled over her words, and he smiled and bowed to the _elleth_. "As you wish."

-

Mallwen set her quiver down and saw a piece of parchment wedged in. Prying it loose, she unrolled it to find her father's neat script.

_My dear Mallwen_, it began.

_I knew what you were coming to ask me the moment you came in. Although it grieves me to say so, I do not expect your return. I am overjoyed that you have found true love in Haldir, but I deeply regret that you questioned, even for a moment, that I love you. I have loved you always, my sweet child. You reminded me of your mother before she left to the Gray Havens. She had been so faithful to me, even though I had not been so faithful to her._

_Always remain faithful to Haldir, Mallwen, and you cannot go wrong._

_May the stars shine on your road…_

_Your father_

Misty-eyed, Mallwen tucked the letter into her pocket and began to light a fire.

---


	14. Chapter 13: Reunion

Faithful

**By:** Cri du Coer

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of J.R.R Tolkien's work. Nor will I ever claim to.

**Author's Note:** WARNING: Vague sexual references (again!) Enjoy! – Cri du Coer

Chapter Thirteen: Reunion

---

The two camps had finally met at the very borders of Lorien. The elves mingled amongst one another, chatting and keeping the mood light, although a terrible fate hung over their heads. Mallwen, exhausted, had sat down for a breather before she began her epic quest to find Haldir in the midst of the camp. She blew her locks out of her hair and readjusted her helmet. She had trained with Orophin to hone her sword skills, and after the careful guidance of Haldir, she was able to hold her own with the bow. She smiled at her accomplishments over the past months, and stood up, determined to find her husband.

When she saw his cloak, Mallwen felt her heartbeat quicken. She jogged over to him and touched his shoulder. He turned, his eyes blurring with the effort of trying to recognize the figure in front of him. When he did, his eyes grew dark as he pulled her aside.

"Mallwen, what are you doing here?" his voice was dangerously low, and Mallwen, too stunned from his reaction, had no answer for him. He sighed and pulled her helmet off. "You shouldn't be here. You should be at home, not getting ready to fight in a battle."

Mallwen found her voice. "I should be next to you, wherever that may be."

Haldir sighed and touched her cheek. "_Melan nin_. You were always headstrong," he smiled.

They sat down on a nearby stone, watching the business of camp from afar. "I remember the first day I met you, you seemed so angry," he laughed as he held Mallwen's hand tightly. "I thought you would poison in my sleep."

Mallwen chuckled, remembering all-too well her initial feelings of Haldir. "Well, I assumed too much about you, Haldir," she mumbled, leaning against his arm. "You were better than me at a lot of things, and it drove me crazy." She sighed as the memories flooded to her. "When did you first love me, Haldir?" She mumbled, as they both watched the twinkling of the stars in the inky blue sky.

Haldir sighed. "Well, I don't know if you know, but I thought I loved your maidservant, Lothwen." Mallwen's head jerked up from his shoulder and she pulled her hand away from him. "What's wrong, Mallwen?" Haldir's eyes searched her own.

It pained her to remember her own selfishness, and how her own love had gotten in the way of Lothwen's joy.

"Mallwen, it isn't your fault." Haldir turned her cheek to face him. "If anything, it is my fault for not realizing my love for you sooner."

"And when did you realize it?" Mallwen mumbled, unable to tear away from his touch.

"I realized it that morning when I confronted you, and I saw the terror in your eyes. I thought I would be even angrier that you ignored me, but I just felt heartbroken." Haldir brushed the hair from Mallwen's eyes and he smiled at her. "_Elleth_, I loved you all along. But I was stubborn and refused to acknowledge my feelings for such a clumsy elf."

"Take it back!" Mallwen laughed, punching Haldir's chest with her small fists. Haldir enclosed her with his arms and held her close to his own body.

"Let us remember this moment forever," Haldir whispered in her ear. "For I fear 'twill not last for long."

-

They had made love that night, a strange and exhilarating experience for Mallwen. She had felt shy when she first realized where their kissing was leading, but when Haldir's protective arm wrapped around her waist, she knew that she would not regret it.

Pink-cheeked at the thought of it, Mallwen smiled to herself and kissed Haldir's nose as he lay next to her. He smiled and brushed her hair from her eyes. "My beautiful Mallwen," he whispered, and he rose and put his cloak around her shoulders. "Let us return to camp. I think they will fear that we had been killed."

-

After a long and grueling march, they had finally reached Helm's Deep. Mallwen saw the proud fortress in the distance, and she and her comrades marched up. Orophin blew the horn, and the doors were quickly open and the elves ushered in. Haldir spoke to Théoden, and Mallwen saw the hope in the men's eyes. Once the formalities were over, Mallwen quickly rushed to Haldir's side, and, to her surprise, saw Aragorn. She curtseyed to him immediately. Aragorn smiled at her and his eyes wandered to his left as he tilted his head to the left. Mallwen's gaze followed his motion, and she let out a small gasp as she recognized a smiling Legolas.

"Legolas!" she exclaimed, rushing to hug him. "_Im gelir ceni ad lín_. I am happy to see you again." Legolas kissed her cheek and they wandered off together, to share their stories.

After Mallwen had explained why she was there to a silent Legolas, she finally uttered the question she had been dying to know the answer to. "Legolas, what has happened to the hobbits? And Boromir?" Legolas's smile faded from his lips as he looked away. They let a woman pass them, and they continued down the stone paths of Helm's Deep.

"Frodo and Sam have left, Merry and Pippin were kidnapped by orcs, and Boromir…" He touched Mallwen's arm, for he knew this would grieve her much, "…has passed."

"Passed…surely you don't mean…" Mallwen's lower lip trembled, all joy of seeing her friend gone. "He's…d-dead?"

Legolas sighed and brushed the tear from her cheek. "Do not grieve, Mallwen. He did a hero's death, a death that will be honored in legends for all eternity."

Mallwen's hand shook as the very real possibility of death suddenly crashed down onto her shoulders. Until now, she had been sheltered by the mallorn trees of Lorien. But now, as she sat next to her friend on the very day of battle, Mallwen felt the cold slap of mortality sting her face.

"Mallwen." Legolas's arm touched hers briefly, and he searched her eyes. "Keep faith. You must always keep faith."

Mallwen nodded, and Legolas left her to counsel with Aragorn. But Mallwen could not help but feel hopeless. How could she remain happy and cling to a dream, when everything she knew was crashing down around her?

---


	15. Chapter 14: Broken

Faithful

**By: **Cri du Coer

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of J.R.R Tolkien's work. Nor will I ever claim to.

**Author's Note:** WARNING: mild violence! Please enjoy this chapter, DON'T hate me for what I had to do !! I also don't follow the movie-verse word-for-word, but I hope you enjoy it anyways! Teehee. – Cri du Coer

Chapter Fourteen: Broken

---

Mallwen, standing next to Haldir, heard the noise of the frighteningly large amount of orcs that made their way to Helm's Deep. Aragorn shouted commands to them in Elvish, but Mallwen could not focus. It was not the fear of death that shook her bones, but the fear that she would be separated from Haldir, and that she would never see him again. At Aragorn's command, they all loaded arrows.

Haldir grinned as the rain began to fall in the darkening sky. "Hopefully your aim has improved since last I saw?"

Mallwen could not help but laugh, her fear calmed by the soothing sound of her husband's voice. "My lord, I am sure you will find my archery skills satisfactory." As the words left her lips, an arrow whizzed from the other side of the fortress and an orc fell, slain. Outrage spread among the large crowds. The battle of Helm's Deep had begun.

-

When the orcs had breached the stone fortress, Mallwen had not fretted. After a long and grueling duel with an orc, she stood with her foot on his bloody chest, ready to dive her sword into his neck. But when she saw his eyes, and the life that glinted in them, Mallwen faltered and felt a sharp pain in her calves as the orc's axe slashed her legs. She fell and crushed the orc's skull with her blade, and checked the back of her legs. Her left calf had a large gash, bright with blood. Ignoring the pain, she stood up and limped to the safety of a wall. All trace of mercy had left her as she stabbed and slashed at every orc that came her way.

Bleeding from the cheek, Haldir had been looking around desperately for Mallwen. They had lost each other after the explosion, and as Haldir fought the orcs, he felt a stinging in his left calf. Seeing no blood, he knew that Mallwen must have been hurt. Fury and panic drove him into a madness as he killed every evil being in his sight. He heard Aragorn's voice calm his senses. Realizing that Aragorn was calling him to return, Haldir nodded, but knew that first and foremost, he needed to find Mallwen.

-

Mallwen lay on the ground on top of one of her comrades, her Achilles' tendon torn and her leg crippled. Blood caked her hairline as she struggled against a persistent orc. Finally, she drove an arrow through his skull, and she heard the sickening death cry of the orc as he fell over, dead.

Knowing that she would not be able to flee to safety, Mallwen called the orcs to her, in the vain hope that Haldir would make it to safety.

-

Haldir heard Mallwen's voice and he panicked; he knew the orcs would be drawn to her feminine voice. Rushing past the orcs and wiping the rain from his eyes, he struggled against a large crowd of orcs and he finally made it to the wall. It was still intact from the explosion, and had a large amount of dead orcs around it. Haldir saw Mallwen's blue eyes meet his, and for an instant, everything seemed okay. Then an arrow pierced her shoulder, and Haldir, in a rage, mangled the orc that had hurt his beloved. Mallwen, her face illuminated in the rain and moonlight, smiled at him with cracked lips, and to Haldir, she had never seemed more beautiful.

Orophin rushed by him and grabbed his arm. "We must go," Orophin urged, and dragged Haldir away from Mallwen.

-

After Gandalf had come with the Rohirrim and brought victory for the Men, Haldir had pushed aside every person that came to greet him in his mad rush to reach Mallwen. How could he have left her there? Guilt clouded his senses as he rushed over to every wall, desperate to find his wife. Calling out her name, he heard a feeble noise being made from the debris. Pulling rocks aside, he hurriedly scooped Mallwen's broken body from the carnage and carried her to an open spot, free of carnage and hopelessness.

Wrapping his cloak around her, Haldir placed her head in his lap, and brushed her hair away from her face. Blood was caked at her scalp, and Haldir swallowed back tears when he saw her bloodied leg and broken arm. "Oh, _melan nin_," Haldir managed, as Mallwen's eyes flickered open.

"Haldir," she managed, her voice hoarse with exhaustion.

"You shouldn't have come. I should have forced you to stay. I thought I would be the one dying, and now, look at you, my beloved…" He choked then, and he held Mallwen's body close to his as he was overcome with emotion. "Mallwen, my Mallwen…"

"Haldir," Mallwen spoke again and touched his cheek with her right hand. Her left arm flopped useless at her side. "Do not be sad."

Haldir shook his head and touched her lips. "Mallwen, please, keep holding on, I promise, I'll bring you to Imaldris, Elrond will heal you…"

Mallwen shook her head and blinked slowly, her once-brilliant blue eyes clouding as death caught a grip on her soul. "I always feared that you would leave me, and I would be by myself for all of eternity. I never realized…all this time…the fates had meant for me to die…"

Haldir shook his head. "No, no," he whispered, "You will get better. You won't die. You will come back with me to Lorien, and we will live to see good days."

Mallwen smiled at him. "How I wish to believe your words…" She coughed violently and Haldir felt his heart break at her vulnerable, broken body clinging to life.

"T-Tell me…what you loved about me," Mallwen breathed as she closed her eyes.

"_Melin ceni hin lîn síla i 'eladhach_," Haldir choked as his whole body began to shake. "I loved how your eyes sparkled when you laughed."

Mallwen smiled at him and opened her eyes. Haldir felt tears pinch the corners of his own eyes when he saw them become milky with death. "_Aníron gladhad_," she whispered faintly as her body became limp.

_I wish I could laugh_… Mallwen's words haunted Haldir as she took her last, shuddering breath. Haldir let out a cry, like a wounded animal, as he clung to Mallwen's broken body.

-

Haldir's eyes were hard as he was approached by Legolas. The two elves stood, staring at each other. Finally Legolas spoke. "She fought bravely, my friend. You should be proud."

Haldir nodded, unable to form words. Legolas's eyes were dark with his own grief, and the two soon parted ways. Haldir shook his head, in disbelief that he would never hear Mallwen's laughter again. That he would never see her face light up when she recognized him. That he could never call her wife, that he could never hold her in his arms again.

A single tear fell down his cheek as he stared into the red dawn. _I will be strong for you_, he promised Mallwen firmly. _For both of our sakes._

"Haldir? We're leaving," Orophin's gentle tone broke Haldir's reverie. Haldir nodded, mute, and he slowly placed his cloak on and felt for Mallwen's necklace around his neck.

"_Le melon_," he whispered as the sun rose. "I love you."

---


	16. Epilogue: Mallwen's Bench

Faithful

**By: **Cri du Coer

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of J.R.R Tolkien's work. Nor will I ever claim to.  
**Author's Note:** xavia - I'm sorry that you didn't like the ending! I wrote an alternative ending, something tells me you'll like that one better :) Thanks to all my readers and reviewers! Enjoy the epilogue! - Cri du Coer

Epilogue: Mallwen's Bench

---

It had been many years since Frodo had defeated Sauron forever, many years since the Battle of Helm's Deep and Mallwen's death.

Smiles and laughter had replaced tears when Haldir thought of Mallwen; instead of grieving her loss, he became to remember and delight in all of their memories. Every day, he visited her bench, to think of all they had been through together. Although he had overcome the loss of his wife, he knew he would never find someone to replace her in his life.

As he sat on her bench, staring up at the sky, Haldir remembered the first night they had talked, and everything they had spoken of. He remembered her scent of lilacs, how clumsy she had been with the bow, and how her breath warmed his skin when they made love. He remembered how stunning she had looked at their wedding, how her lips turned upwards or downwards sharply, depending on how she felt. Haldir twirled her favorite flower between his index finger and thumb, and he smiled to himself.

He felt something touch his arm, and for a brief, delirious second, Haldir believed that it had been Mallwen that had come to talk to him. It had been Orophin, who offered him Mallwen's sword and bow. Haldir took it without any words, and Orophin touched his shoulder comfortingly, as a brother should. Haldir managed a smile at him, and he placed Mallwen's white bow at sword at his side as he continued his reverie.

Haldir felt his heart heavy as he remembered that this would be the last time he would be at Mallwen's bench; he would be leaving for the Undying Lands the next day. He smiled and stood, and as he looked back at the bench surrounded by flowers, he knew that Mallwen would be with him, always. She had been faithful in life, and her loyalty and love would prevail into her death.

-

As he approached Imaldris behind Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel, he was welcomed by a chorus of elf-maidens. He tipped his head to them, and was surprised to recognize Lothwen. Her face was bright with expectancy: her hands rested on her very pregnant womb, and Haldir felt overjoyed. He smiled as he approached her, and the look in Lothwen's eyes assured him that she had forgiven him.

"My lord. But where…" Lothwen's eyes clouded with confusion. "Surely Mallwen…?"

"She…fell," Haldir managed to force past the lump in his throat. "At the Battle of Helm's Deep."

Lothwen touched his shoulder. "I'm sorry," she whispered, as tears clouded her soft gray eyes. Haldir smiled and sighed, his heart heavy as he looked at Lothwen's round waist. Surely Mallwen would be with child by now…

Shaking the thoughts from his head, Haldir allowed Lothwen to lead him to Elrond.

"I shall miss Lorien," he mused aloud, and Lothwen nodded. "But I know a piece of it will always be with me."

They both knew that he wasn't talking of his beloved homeland, but of his loving and faithful wife.

---

**Author's Note:** Thus ends the story of Mallwen and Haldir! I hope you enjoyed it, I do realize there are faults and such in it, but please don't be too harsh when you critique it 0 I had a whole lot of fun writing it and I hope you got as much fun out of reading it. Thank you to all of my faithful reviewers and readers! Happy days and may we meet each other again! – Cri du Coer


	17. Alternate Ending

Faithful

**By:** Cri du Coer

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of J.R.R Tolkien's work. Nor will I ever claim to.

**Author's Note:** An alternate ending for those who wanted a happy ending for Mallwen and Haldir! I tried to make it as sappy and fluffy as I could, I hope you enjoy it:D – Cri du Coer

Alternate Ending: Concerning Picnics and Children

---

"Feanaro!" Mallwen called to her toddler son, who was racing around the fields. "Be careful!" Mallwen eased herself down onto the soft blanket, her very round stomach causing a rather difficult obstacle. Haldir rushed to her side and helped her sit. Mallwen smiled at him appreciatively; since her Achilles' tendon had not healed properly at the House of Healing, she still had trouble getting up and down quickly. Not to mention she was with child. Mallwen rubbed her stomach and felt the baby kick.

"Haldir, feel," she placed his hand on her womb and waited for his delighted reaction. Smiling, she tossed a grape into her mouth and watched her son's golden hair fly behind him as he chased a butterfly. "Feanaro! I am not asking you again to slow down," Mallwen warned, and Haldir sat next to her.

"Let him run," Haldir sighed, seeing his own rebellious childhood in his son. "It has been a long time since children have been allowed to roam free."

Frodo had vanquished Sauron, and it had been many years since the Battle of Helm's Deep. Mallwen smiled and trailed her finger on Haldir's hand in an intricate pattern that sent shivers up Haldir's spine.

Haldir grinned at her and kissed her gently. Mallwen felt exhilarated as their lips brushed; the feeling of delirious joy never left her whenever their lips met. Their intimate moment was interrupted as Feanaro tripped and fell, and began to cry because of a shinned knee.

Haldir rushed to his side and picked him up and put him on his shoulders. A thrilled Feanaro forgot about his pain as he squealed in delight of being so tall, and Haldir smiled at Mallwen before taking off with his son on his shoulders.

Mallwen smiled and watched the two men she loved most in the world run around the field which held so many special memories for her and her husband. Rubbing her stomach, she gingerly lowered herself down once more and chewed thoughtfully on another grape.

Although she had never told Haldir, she was still shaken by all the killing she had done at Helm's Deep. She still heard the screams at night, she still trembled and checked her body for cuts and bruises. She still heard the snapping of her arm, she heard the slashing of her tendon, and she heard the explosions.

She closed her eyes and tried to force the thoughts out of her mind. Suddenly, Haldir's voice soothed her anguish. She opened her eyes and saw Haldir looking intently at her.

"Was I spacing again?" mumbled Mallwen, hoping that Haldir would not say anything more. Haldir nodded, his eyes filled with uncertainty. Mallwen managed a smile as she rested her head on her husband's lap. "I'm awfully tired. Keep an eye on Feanaro, won't you?" she closed her eyes and promptly pretended to meditate, in case Haldir tried to object.

-

It was now night, and Haldir, Mallwen, and Feanaro were returning from a day of fun. Feanaro, exhausted, rested in Haldir's arms as Mallwen carried the empty basket. They headed up to their room, and placed Feanaro in his room and headed off to their own. Mallwen, weary with the day's events and her pregnancy, gently lay down on her bed and stared at the ceiling. Haldir came and joined her, wrapping his arm around her and kissing her cheek softly.

"_Melan nin_," Haldir whispered into the quiet summer night. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you at Helm's Deep."

All sleep gone from her thoughts, Mallwen's eyes met Haldir's. "Haldir," she breathed softly, tears thickening her voice, "You have nothing to be sorry for."

And with one last kiss, they spent their night together quietly, resting in bed together, their minds wandering to different things.

-

Haldir gave Mallwen a kiss before he left to patrol the borders. "I will be back, Mallwen," Haldir smiled. Feanaro, a strong, silent boy, kissed his father's cheek and ran off to play with his friends.

Mallwen turned to Haldir. "And I, my good lord, will stay here and wait for you to come back."

Kissing her fingertips, Haldir winked at Mallwen before turning to return to his duty.

Mallwen, smiling, faithfully stood at the door until he was out of sight.

---


End file.
